


Plumage

by OwlFlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Different Universes, Alternature Universe, Anakin Isn't A Sith, Anakin Tells Bad Jokes, Anakin is a Sith, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Death is only the beginning, Everyone Is Cute Together, F/M, Gen, M/M, Metaphysics, Multi, Obi-Wan is Clueless About Relationships, Prompt Responses, all the alternate universes, gen - Freeform, tiny!Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various prompt-responses that do not fit into a universe of their own (although some of them are connected).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anakin, No

Anonymous asked: Anything aniobidala? Obianidala or w e that ship name is officially :D

 

“We’re not getting married.”

“Oh yes we are!”

“Anakin, stop for a moment and think! Such conduct is unbecoming of a - “

“Don’t care!”

“Anakin! Come to your senses man, and think about what you’re suggesting!”

Anakin Skywalker stopped. Turned. And grinned mercilessly at the Jedi Master trapped between himself and an increasingly confused Padme; the blonde leered, leaning towards his former teacher. “Oh, I have. I’ve finally ‘come’ to my senses. And I’m going to make sure that you ‘come’ to yours as well.” Anakin’s smirk widened; the former padawan winked outrageously as he deliberately emphasized his word choice.

A red tinge swept across the Jedi’s face. “Anakin, that’s terrible!”

“You’re right.” The blonde’s attention snapped towards his wife. “Padme! You’re an ex-queen, is there any way you can officiate a legally binding marriage between the three of us?”


	2. Miles Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The woods are lovely, dark and deep/But I have promises to keep/And miles to go before I sleep/And miles to go before I sleep

The night skies of Tatooine are one of the most spectacular things he’s seen in his long, long life.

(He isn’t that old. Not really. But if one goes by mileage instead of years - yes, he’s quite old indeed.)

Is this what Anakin saw? Obi-Wan finds himself thinking on that question more and more frequently. Logically, the answer must be ‘no’ - the child Master Qui-Gon had met lived in one of the small cities scattered on the surface of the desert planet. Anakin would never have seen a night sky untouched by city light or the glow of an ascending starship.

Obi-Wan himself has been to many of the systems sheltered by those stars. But the sight itself is - truly beautiful.

Anakin has shone, once. Bright as one of the stars spilling across an charcoal-black sky. Bright as the piercing presence at the very edge of his senses - which makes for an ironic sense.

‘Luke’ does mean ‘light’, after all.


	3. Into Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was of three minds/Like a tree/In which there are three blackbirds.

Death is the erasure of boundaries.  
 _  
I am/you are/we are  
_  
Admittedly, if you are a _very_ strong force-sensitive - or at least were in life - it is possible to control the process to a certain extent. To merge and flow and break apart again, only to converge once more when the desire seizes them.

They are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie. They are a mother, a father, a mentor, a student, a lover, a husband, a wife, a spouse. They are three minds in one, they are one soul in three minds. They dance in the plasma plumes of stars gone supernova, bask in the electric _crackle-snap_ of neurons signaling to muscle fibers. They grow with the next-to-tallest tree on the third moon of Endor, they mourn over the graves of a thousand thousand thousand souls who died at their hand(s).

It is intimacy beyond description, and they tumble together into the edge of eternity.


	4. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norcumi asked: Prompt for any 'verse: It wasn't the kind of storm she/he/they was/were used to.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan had to shout above the growing storm. _“Anakin!”_ Any reply would have been lost in the slowly-escalating howl of the wind; the Jedi flinched as thunder exploded above him, cracking the air in two. It was only a matter of time before the air split open, disgorging rain drops at thick as his fists - the redhead closed his eyes, frantically casting his awareness outward as he reached for the bond linking him and Anakin -

_\- there._ A faint echo, and Obi-Wan began to run, scrambling over loosely packed dirt and dodging between the creaking trunks of centuries-old trees. The terrified impressions seeping down their training bond urged him faster, faster, _faster_ \- the Jedi cursed silently to himself, counting the heartbeats between the bright flash of lightening and the responding _boom_ of the thunder. The storm was closing quickly; it wouldn’t be long now.

The ground opened up abruptly in front of him - a long-dry streambed spilling onto flat ground, and Obi-Wan had a glimpse of dusty robes and a pale, tear-stained face before Anakin was upon him. The Jedi Knight grunted as the air was forced violently from him as the padawan all but tackled his teacher, strong arms latching frantically around him in a desperate hug; the redhead instinctively caught the small body, carefully supporting the boy.

“Are you hurt?” Obi-Wan inquired quickly, running his eyes across his student and supplementing his senses with the Force. Dusty, tired, traveled stained, afraid, but no serious injuries - his scrutiny was confirmed by the small head shaking in a definite ‘no’. “Are you all right? Anakin - “

“I got lost.” Anakin’s voice was muffled. “An’ I saw the storm, and I thought - I - “ His chest heaved; the youngling bit back an obvious sob, still clinging frantically to his teacher.

Obi-Wan ran a comforting hand down his padawan’s back even as he eyed the approaching clouds, estimating time and distance. Not long now. Not long at all - “We don’t have time to make it back to the shuttle. We’ll have to take cover until the storm passes - “ Anakin was squirming against him, twisting to look up at his teacher; Obi-Wan cradled him reassuringly, easily lifting the small body as he turned back into the ever-darkening forest.

Anakin was eerily silent, watching the redhead intently as Obi-Wan cast out with the Force - luck was with them in the form of two long-toppled trees forming a natural enclosure. It wouldn’t be water-tight, but it would keep the worst of the rain away, and in the meantime - Anakin was set down carefully in the driest spot; a hasty instruction to _stay_ followed as Obi-Wan ventured out into the howling winds. There were fallen branches and splintered bark aplenty, and it was the work of a few moments of back-breaking labor and Force application to pile them against the walls of their make-do shelter, forming crude walls and a clumsy roof. 

All in all, the shelter turned out much better then Obi-Wan had hoped; the Jedi managed to make it back inside just before the full force of the storm broke across them.

Anakin’s eyes were huge in the dim light of their shelter as Obi-Wan carefully - _carefully_ \- set up a small portable heating unit. The padawan’s gaze swiveled between the entrance to their shelter and up to Obi-Wan; the Jedi preoccupied himself with fishing what rations he had from his robe and splitting them with the child.

“How - how did you _do_ that?” Anakin finally blurted. “Master Obi-Wan sir.” He belatedly added. Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden formality before a slight smile broke across his face.

“Padawan.” The young Knight leaned backwards. “I accompanied Master Qui-Gon Jinn on - quite a few missions.” For once, the memory lacked pain. “I have been caught in rainstorms, sunstorms, been forced to camp in swamps, plains, mountains, and quite a few other environments that one can care to name.” The redhead stroked his chin contemplatively. “You learn things _quickly_ when the only other option is sleeping out in the open in, well, things like that.” He nodded towards the shelter entrance before pausing, staring contemplatively at his small charge. “It’s typically part of the training rooster for students, but - would you like to start learning now?”

“Yes!” Anakin all but shouted. He swallowed hard as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his reaction. “On - I knew how to do all this stuff on Tatooine, for the sand-storms, an’ - but when I heard the thunder, I didn’t know, and I couldn’t - I didn’t know what to _do!”_ The words burst from him like an avalanche. “I didn’t - people _died_ in the sandstorms, but I _didn’t know what to do_ here, and - “

Obi-Wan settled a reassuring hand on his student’s shoulder. “We can start now. If you want to.”


	5. The Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Lost, they wandered for days. Found, they wandered all the more.

There are Jedi hidden throughout the stars.

They abandoned the Code when the Order (it is the Order. There is no need to clarify) burned the world to ash and grief. It was the only way to survive - robes were discarded, braids slashed hastily away from unready heads, lightsabers discarded or reduced to component parts.

(More then one focusing crystal was sold for credits. You don’t need a lightsaber to survive. You do need food.)

They buried themselves in the people and cultures of the planets they happened to be on when the Temple burned, and the Jedi with it. The best way to hide is as part of a swarm - the idiotic among them opted to become hermits. (But people talk about hermits. People know their names.) The smarter ones became bounty hunters or farmer. Some of them raised families. (And it is risky, it is so very risky, because the Inquisitors sweep across the systems, and all they can do is hide, hide hide…) Some of them went into industry, or opened shops (they were careful to never be too successful, and to always, always pay their taxes on time. Anything to keep from drawing attention to themselves).

…and twenty years later, the call comes once again.

The Emperor is dead.

_Vader_ is dead.

The _Empire_ is dead.

And there is a man calling himself Luke Skywalker on the holocom, holding a sword sculpted of green plasma and a legacy twenty-five thousand years old telling them that it is _safe_. That he is re-opening the Jedi Academy. That they can come _home_.

There are Jedi hidden throughout the stars, and they don’t know what to do.


	6. When Sith Plans Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lectorel asked: Darkside Obi-Wan attempting to make Padme fall so they can seduce Anakin together.

The problem, Obi-Wan thinks irritably to himself as he dodges a particularly lethal high-heeled shoe hurled with unerring aim at his head, doesn’t seem that be that Padme lacks violent inclinations. It’s that she’s directed them squarely at _him_ , and -

_Sweetforcegodsthathurt_. The former Jedi collapses to his knees clutching a particularly delicate part of his anatomy. A shadow falls over him; he manages to glance upwards, only to see Padme wielding a lightsaber - _his_ lightsaber, and how in the Sith hells had she - with all the skill and grace of a total novice.

“You _dare_ \- “ And yes, that is anger in her voice, a beautiful, killing rage that almost makes him want to clap at the sheer deadly promise suffusing her words. “ - suggest that I would cheat on my husband? With _you_?”

A most un-Sithly squawk escapes him. “You’re _married?_ ”

“ _Yes_ , we’re married, what kind of a woman do you think I am?!”

“He never told me!”

“You’re his _master_.” Padme says it as if it’s all the answer needed and really - well, it kind of is.

“And _no_ , I wasn’t propositioning you!”

“ _What_? Do you expect me to believe that you _weren’t_ suggesting that I - “

“I was propositioning you _and_ Anakin! Together!” Obi-Wan adds hastily as his own lightsaber comes dangerously close to his hair.

A pause.

Padme shuts of the lightsaber decisively as she turns her gimlet gaze on him. “…tell me more.”


	7. Emotional Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carnationsandrobots asked: Any aniobidala verse, anakin and padme successfully-ish (very ish) seducing obi wan.

“So, that wasn’t a total loss.” Anakin smiled determinedly at her, pointedly ignoring the twisted mess of cloth, wood, and plastisteel that had formerly been their bedroom.

Padme stared at him. Her husband shifted unevenly from one foot to the other. “…I’m pretty sure he likes us?” The Jedi volunteered.

“Anakin.” Padme’s voice was dead calm. “He jumped out a _two-hundred-story_ window when we told him we wanted him.”

“Well - “

“ _After_ exploding our bedroom!”

“Yes, but it’s _Obi-Wan._ ” Anakin rolled his eyes. “He’s kind of - dense about these things. I mean, we were taking him out to dinner, and to the theater, and to museums for how long? And he didn’t realize that we were trying to seduce him until we flat-out _told_ him.” The Jedi deliberated for a moment. “…and if he wasn’t interested, he would have just _said_ so.” Anakin crossed his arms. “Not - jumped out the window.”

“Anakin - “

“He’ll be fine! Remember, he did this when we all met up again!”

“And the _exploding bedroom?”_

“Yeah, that was weird, I haven’t seen him lose control like that before - “ Anakin grinned, seemingly amused. “I think he likes us, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

Padme stared at him.

Somehow, she’d hadn’t previously considered that _Anakin_ might be the more emotionally mature member of The Team.


	8. Emotional Maturity II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Obi-Wan's point of view from Padme and Anakin's 'successfully-ish (very ish)' seduction attempt.

Obi-Wan can’t remember how he made it to Dex’s diner. The Jedi’s last clear memory is - well, throwing himself out of an extremely high-up window; the intervening miles he must have traveled to make it to his friend’s restaurant are - less then clear. There was - something about a feather boa? And a speeder chase?

Dex is a good friend. A _very_ good friend. An _extremely_ good friend, Obi-Wan might go so far as to say. The larger being takes one look at his face before ushering him to a private booth and plunking a _very_ large bottle of Coreillian Whiskey in front of him, gently patting him on the back and declaring that it’s ‘on the house’ before departing.

_“We want you.”_ Anakin whispers from his memory. Padme is at his side, reaching towards him - _“We both want you. Come to bed?”_

…Obi-Wan irritably stifles a wholly inappropriate reaction to the memory in question, staring despondently at the bottle of his favorite alcohol.

Jedi aren’t allowed to want. Aren’t allowed to have. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. Well, it’s perfectly acceptable to feel as if he’s just been hit between the eyes by a brick, but he - He really _should not_ be thinking about…

_Anakin’s eyes had been so very, very blue, Padme’s hand so very soft on his cheeks as they tilted his head upwards to meet Anakin’s descending mouth -_

Alcohol is a perfectly valid response to the situation.


End file.
